<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Michael's Mostly Unfinished (with a few Finished) Lyrics by MegaChoirQueer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400401">Michael's Mostly Unfinished (with a few Finished) Lyrics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaChoirQueer/pseuds/MegaChoirQueer'>MegaChoirQueer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Place (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaChoirQueer/pseuds/MegaChoirQueer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of the 1st season episodes, Michael tells Tahani that the Neighborhood files are secret because of sensitive information and because he has some unfinished lyrics.</p><p>These are all concepts for what would be in Micahel's lyrics files, both finished and unfinished.</p><p>Have fun!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Burn - a song about how much humans SUCK [unfinished]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there!</p><p>So I saw a meta where someone was saying that "Eleanor Eleanor" jazz opera song in S2E1 was written by Michael because of how Michael mentioned to Tahani he had some unfinished lyrics in the Neighborhood files?</p><p>Well, I completely believe it &amp; this is my take on what else he might have written down over the past few Jeremy Bearimy's. :)</p><p>I myself am a lyricist. I write songs way more than I write fics. So it's hard for me to write purposefully bad and unfinished lyrics, but ya gotta do what you gotta do.</p><p>There will also probably be some Hellstrop (Michael/Eleanor) stuff in here because I am a hot mess for them lmao.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Burn – a song about how much humans suck</p><p> </p><p>Misery<br/>
It’s what you earn<br/>
Humans suck<br/>
Now you gotta burn</p><p>Burn, burn, fire there<br/>
Burn, nothing left to <strike>care </strike>spare<strike></strike></p><p>I’ll flatten your heart then I’ll flatten your junk<br/>
I’ll rip out your throat you dumb hipster punk</p><p>Burn<br/>
Burn<br/>
What did you learn?<br/>
What did you get /<br/>
[phrase that rhymes with “burn”]</p><p>//</p><p>Tears in your eyes<br/>
Mouth full of lies<br/>
Bees full of teeth<br/>
And they’re biting your thighs<br/>
(is that too weird sounding??)</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gimme a Chance - a song about Michael REALLY wanting to try out his experiment [Unfinished]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gimme a chance</p><p>I'll make it worth your while<br/>
I'll go the extra mile<br/>
To make sure that<br/>
Make sure they never smile.</p><p>Gimme a chance</p><p>I promise it'll be fun.<br/>
It'll be like F.R.I.E.N.D.S. on rerun<br/>
Oh you'll see when I'm done<br/>
I'll keep 'em a thousand years, and then some!</p><p>Ooh yeah gimme a chance.</p><p>Shawn I'm tellin you<br/>
After all of this is through,<br/>
Those humans will be full of shame<br/>
And I'll go down in the Hall of Fame</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Space Ship - a song about Michael longing to be on Earth [unfinished]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I wrote this poem when I was really stoned last night. I wrote it thinking about how Michael felt, wanting to see the human world, but being separated. I got hungry so I didn't really finish the song but that's okay because neither did Michael.</p><p>It's titled "Space Ship"</p><p>The little part at the end is what I imagine his notes looking like, trying to figure out some fun rhymes lmao</p><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I wish there was a space ship<br/>
To see space stars<br/>
In the space world I can’t see</p><p>‘Cause we’re living in a strange place<br/>
In a strange space<br/>
In this strange space I am me.<br/>
I wanna take it far<br/>
I want to build a star<br/>
I want to make it my legacy</p><p>I wish there was a space ship<br/>
To see the real space<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Rhymes with "see":</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Be</em><br/>
<em>He</em><br/>
<em>We</em><br/>
<em>Agree</em><br/>
<em>Flee</em><br/>
<em><strike>Pee</strike> (what? no, that's gross)<br/>
</em>
  <em>Key<br/>
Memory<br/>
Teeth-having bee<br/>
Most adverbs ending in "ly"</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sneaky Little So and So - a song about how Eleanor REALLY annoys Michael [Unfinished]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a song Michael wrote around reboot #530 or so about Eleanor. shortly before my other fanfic takes place, but in the same canon as it. set to a jazz/swing vibe. also he DEFINITELY doesn't have a weird rivalry attraction to her because humans are GROSS. ew. never ever. (that's what he tells himself)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>How to tell the difference between you and me</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One’s a heartless bastard demon - the other’s me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re both conniving, both deceiving, we’re both having fun</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But for me, it’s just my day job. And you’re just a [redacted - Janet says the “c” word is too misogynistic, even for me - will find a replacement word later]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You ruin every plan of mine, you don’t even realize</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>I hate that stupid know-it-all look in your bright eyes</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You think you’ve got it figured out you think you’re gonna win</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But then I’ll just reboot you and we’ll do it again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sneaky little so and so</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You adorable fraud</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You manipulative monster</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You’re still pesky and flawed</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You think you’ve got it figured it out</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But you don’t even know</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One day I will get you back</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You sneaky little so and so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How to tell the difference between me and you</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>One of us has plans and passions, the other one’s you!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>We’re both so sinful, both so cruel, we’re both kinda ash-holes</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But at least I am a demon and we don’t even have souls!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>(ugh i don’t like how wordy that is - i’ll come back and revise)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Another Verse I’ll write Later]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You sneaky little so and so</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You beautiful liar</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You think you’re oh-so clever</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But you’re preaching to the choir</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You think you’re gonna get me</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>But you don’t even know!</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You’ve already said that like 500 times</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>You sneaky little so and so</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[some sort of bridge about how even tho she thinks she’s attractive or whatever (which i would never say she is because YUCK humans) she’s still nothing more than a dirtbag from Arizona and yeah that’ll show her]</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lol thanks for reading this. please know my actual lyrics are better than this. I just don't imagine Michael being a great lyricist yet. he needs a few more Bearimy's to really get the hang of it. I just updated my other pic, Attempt #543: Never Fall in Love With Eleanor Shellstrop, so it kind of inspired me to write more stuff. I love this little collection of lyrics I imagine Michael periodically writing when he gets bored or frustrated or whatever. please leave a comment if you'd like. take care!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>